IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 15
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 14 |obecny = #15 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 16 }} |Numer komiksu=15 |Data=20 marca 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Jack Lawrence (okładka A) *Diana Skelly (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki= |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Atramenty= |Kolory=Matt Herms |Podziękowania= |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Doktor Starline *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk |Lokacje= *Echo Mine *Final Egg }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 15 – piętnasty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :“Patient Zero.” Having finally come face-to-face with Dr. Starline, Sonic needs to learn more about this new threat. He and Amy investigate an old Eggman lair but find it less abandoned than they thought when Rough & Tumble return for revenge! Sonic i Amy dotarli do Echo Mine, gdzie mieściła się stara baza Doktora Eggmana. Po wejściu do jaskini w kształcie głowy Eggmana, zauważyli wielki krater, do którego opuścili się po linach zepsutego szybu. Sonic zwrócił uwagę na zniszczenia, a Amy opowiedziała mu, że odbył się tutaj jeden z największych kontrataków Resistance, sprzed powrotu Sonica. Tamtego dnia Resistance ocaliło wielu swoich ludzi, ale straciło także porównywalną ilość sił. Sonic pocieszył Amy, mówiąc że jej poświęcenie nie poszło na marne. Dziewczyna odparła wtedy, że jeż wygrał dla nich wojnę, na co Sonic odpowiedział, że zawsze tak robił. Amy poprowadziła Sonica przez jeden z tuneli kopalni, w nadziei że dotrą do działającego generatora mocy. Dzięki temu mogliby włamać się do komputera i odkryć plan Eggmana. Sonic nie był pewien, czy cokolwiek znajdą, ponieważ kiedy był ostatnio z Silvedrem, Badniki oczyszczały bazę na Frozen Peak. Amy odpowiedziała, że sama nie ma pewności, ale ta baza była najbliższa. Wkrótce udało im się dotrzeć do głównego pomieszczenia, a Sonic narzekał na ciemność, która uniemożliwiała mu bieg. Amy uruchomiła wtedy generator, który przywrócił zasilanie, a także komputer z Eggnetem. Sonic był zawiedziony, że nie zaatakowały ich rezerwowe Badniki. Tymczasem w Final Egg, Doktor Eggman, Orbot i Cubot przelewali Metal Virusa do mniejszych naczyń. Nagle Doktor Starline poinformował ich, że baza w Echo Mine znów jest online, oraz że Sonic i Amy się do niej włamali. Eggman kazał Cubotowi, aby sprowadził Rougha i Tumble'a do hangaru trzeciego, a następnie udał się, razem z Orbotem, z próbkami Metal Virusa w specjalnych plecakach. Starline martwił się całą sytuacją i nie wiedział, czemu Eggman jest taki spokojny. Doktor był jednak przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji. Po chwili Eggman spotkał dwa skunksy, które kopnęły w jego stronę Cubota. Orbot pomógł mu dojść do siebie, a Eggman pokazał zniecierpliwionym osiłkom dwa, specjalnie zaprojektowane dla nich plecaki. W razie gdyby sprawy przybrały niekorzystny obrót, mieli wcisnąć przyciski w miejscu zapięcia plecaka. Rough zapytał się czy dało by im to supermoce, ale Eggman zapewnił ich, że będzie to coś innego. Z kolei Tumble był zawiedziony, że nie dostał nowego ogona. Kiedy obaj zażądali lepszej broni, Eggman ujawnił im swoją najnowszą maszynę. Tymczasem Amy odgadła hasło do Eggnetu i uzyskała dostępnych do najnowszych plików. Wyświetlały one urządzenie, które Sonic wziął początkowo za Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, ale Amy zauważyła, że było mniejsze. Zwróciła także uwagę na liczne notatki dotyczące "dystrybucji ładunku". Kiedy jednak chciała się dowiedzieć więcej, rozległo się trzęsienie ziemi. Bohaterowie odskoczyli na boki, kiedy wielki czołg ze świdrem wyjechał przez ścianę i zniszczył komputer. Czołg pilotowali Rough i Tumble, którzy próbowali znów przedstawić się za pomocą rymów. Sonic jednak zauważył, że tym razem ich wprowadzenie wcale się nie rymowało. Rough i Tumble zaczęli się kłócić o kwestię rymów, podczas gdy Amy zastanawiała się, jak mogło im się udać zdobyć całe miasto. Sonic powiedział ostrzegł ją jednak przed nimi. Po chwili Amy uderzyła w świder Piko Piko Hammerem, ale uderzenie nie wyrządziło czołgowi krzywdy. Rough i Tumble powrócili wtedy do wykonywania swojego zadania i zaatakowali. Sonic zabrał Amy i uciekł z nią z dala od świdra i jego pocisków. Udało im się uciec przez korytarze kopalni, ale dotarli do pierścieniowej jaskini z głęboką przepaścią pośrodku. Ścieżka wystająca ze ścian jaskini była bardzo wąska. Sonic i Amy zauważyli, że czołg Rougha i Tumble'a mógłby się na niej nie utrzymać i wpadli oboje na pomysł. Kiedy Rough i Tumble wyburzyli jedną ze ścian, Sonic i Amy pobiegli na ich tyły. Rough musiał gwałtownie skręcić w prawo. Wówczas Sonic wyrzucił Amy, która ze swoim młotkiem uderzyła w kokpit, w którym siedział Tumble, tłukąc go. Sonic z kolei uderzył w gąsienice czołgu i ten przewrócił się, spadając do przepaści. Rough i Tumble w porę się z niego ewakuowali. Amy domagała się od nich informacji o miejscu pobytu Eggmana, ale dwa skunksy uruchomiły swoje plecaki, zgodnie z instrukcjami Eggmana. Byli pewni siebie, ale nagle przerazili się, kiedy zaczął ich pokrywać Metal Virus. Sonic i Amy nie mieli pojęcia, co się działo, ale po chwili Rough i Tumble zostali całkowicie zakażeni wirusem i stali się Zombotami. Obak wymierzyli w Sonica i Amy uderzenie, które jednak wpadło na ścianę. Tumble próbował potem zmiażdżyć Sonica, który z niego zadrwił. Jeż zaczął także szydzić z braku ogona Tumble'a, po czym ten chciał go pochwycić. Jeż jednak umknął dzięki swojemu Spin Attackowi. Amy, która zajmowała się Roughem, zauważyła brak odpowiedzi ze strony złoczyńców, jakby stali się bezduszni. Sonic nazwał ich Zombotami, po czym przeskoczył nad plecami Tumble'a. Amy zamierzała oddać cios i uderzyła Rougha z całej siły swoim młotkiem. Ciało skunksa rozpadło się, przerażając Amy, ale po chwili zregenerowało się, wprawiając ją w jeszcze większe zdumienie. Sonic zasypał Tumble'a gradem uderzeń Spin Attacku, ale ten również się zregenrował. Jeż otarł swoje usta dłonią, po czym zauważył, że przeniósł się na nią wirus. Sonic ostrzegł Amy, aby nie dała się dotknąć, po czym otrzymał cios od Tumble'a. Jeża zaczął pokrywać wirus. Zdając sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, postanowił zrzucić Tumble'a do przepaści. Wykonał Spin Attack, który Tumble zablokował, ale jednocześnie zsunął sie do przepaści. Następnie uderzył Rougha od tyłu i również go zrzucił. Przyznał potem, że rozegrał to nieco agresywniej, ale chciał skończyć walkę szybko, aby znaleźć sposób na wyleczenie się z wirusa. Widząc zakażenie, Eggman i Starline byli zachwyceni. Dodatkowo doktorowi spodobała się nazwa dla Zombotów, która wymyślił Sonic. Kiedy Starline zapytał się o kolejny ruch, Eggman odpowiedział mu, że czas podzielić się Metal Virusem z resztą świata. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Doktor Starline *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk Galeria Okładki IDW 15 A Raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW 15 Raw 2.jpg|Okładka A, czysta (tylko artwork) IDW 15 B Layouts.jpg|Projekty okładki B IDW 15 Inks.jpg|Okładka B, atramenty IDW 15 RI Raw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 15 preview 0.jpg IDW 15 preview 1.jpg IDW 15 preview 2.jpg IDW 15 preview 3.jpg IDW 15 preview 4.jpg IDW 15 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki *Ikona Eggnetu pojawiająca się na komputerze w Echo Mine jest obrazem Death Egg. *Kiedy Doktor Eggman ujawnia czołg dla Rougha i Tumble'a, wypowiada słowa "Get a load of this!", które nawiązują do walki z Egg Viperem w grze Sonic Adventure. *Hasło Doktora Eggmana do Eggnetu ("H4T3TH4TH3DG3HOG") to nawiązanie do słów "hate that hedgehog", których Doktor Robotnik używał w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog i Archie Comics. *Jest to drugi komiks w historii serii Sonic the Hedgehog, w którym użyty zostaje wulgaryzm. *Diana Skelly przyznała, że cień Sonica na okładce B miał początkowo przypominać Metal Sonica. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing